Jealousy, Relationships, And Best Friends Dont Mix
by Dramioneshipper3245
Summary: Sam and Freddie are in a relationship and Sam becomes pregnant with Freddie's child  Carly gets jealous and decides to intervene.  Note: Most of the story is told in Carly's POV but it's a Seddie. PLEASE REVIEW !
1. In The Beginning

_**Prologue  
><strong>_

_**{ Carly's POV }**_

I hated my life right now, Sam and Freddie have been going out for a year now we are all in college and Sam is pregnant with Freddie's baby.. But that's a problem because I love Freddie Benson and I was gonna make him mine, All mine.

**Present**

**{ Carly's POV }  
><strong>

We were all sitting in my room while Sam was staring a her now pregnant and slightly large stomach.

"Oh My Gosh Carly I'm getting so fat!" Said Sam while she was rubbing her 2 month pregnant belly.

" Nah, maybe a little pudgy but never fat," I lied I don't want that fat ass knowing I'm jealous of her for getting pregnant with Freddie, who just happens to be the love of my life might I add!

" Yeah I guess you're right." Said Sam while pulling up her Aeropostale tee.

" Babe you're not getting fat you look sexy as a matter of fact." Freddie said with a smirk on his face.

I looked at her with disgust, how could he like her she's a pig, she has no manners what so ever and she's fat as hell!

But I had a plan i was gonna make Freddie mine, and it will happen tonight! I just need to get her out of the house.

" Hey Sam" I said while sipping some Wahoo Punch.

" Yeah? "

" Do you have those jeans I wanted? "

" Oh yeah there at my house I'll go get them" Sam said while finding her hoodie and umbrella since it was raining outside.

" OK bye baby, I'll be back in 30! " She said kissing Freddie then walking out the door

" Hey Freddie? " i said to him while he was sitting on the couch watching TV.

Yeah" he said obviously uninterested... Nub.

I'm gonna get something real quick up stairs be right back okay? " I said while jogging up the stairs.

I entered my room looking for my sexy lingerie... AHA! Found it, I got this a while back when Sam and Freddie weren't dating just in case Freddie decided to choose me over that fucking bitch.

I pulled it on and then put some sexy heels on and putting on some makeup

I walked downstairs to find Freddie at the counter and he then turned his eyes to me, I could tell he liked it.

" Carly what are you wearing? " He said while looking away.

" Just a little something for you, why don't we take this to the couch? " I said while stroking his face.

" No. I love Sam not you. " He said then looking down noticing my hurt expression.

" But you loved me first! Not that disgusting fatty! " i said while backing up obviously enraged.

" That was just a crush I'm over you." He said walking towards the door. " I'm leaving. "

The hell you are!

I grabbed him by his hair then kissed him fiercely, God his lips were so soft.

He pushed me off when we noticed Sam standing in the doorway sniffling and tears streaming down her face.


	2. So Close To Death

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

I was so mad seeing Carly kiss Freddie, I knew she had a thing for him by the way she was always so close to him.

But I know he didn't like her one bit he always looked so uncomftorable when she did stuff like that.

I was crying my eyes out and carly had a smirk on her face, little bitch! You think you can just win him over! Well you can't.

He's mine and I'm carrying his child we're in love.

" I can't believe you! I thought we were best friends! " I said walking toward her.

" Bitch he's mine and forever will be! " She said now walking toward me trying to look tough, Psshh little wimp thinks she's so cute and strong. Please.

Carly's POV

" No I'm not yours and never will be I love Sam not you Carly You're demanding,prissy, and you act like you're all that and a bucket of skittles. But you're just a skank, who is desperate, and jealous that no one wants you. " Said Freddie while taking sam by the hand and pulling her to the door.

" You guys can't leave! " I said while pulling them both back by their shirts.

" Let Go! " Sam said, then she smacked me and i doubled over in pain while clutching my cheek.

" i hate You. " She said and with that she walked out the door with Freddie in hand.

I was hurt, Freddie would never talk to me again. I didn't give a rat's ass about Sam she could go die with her baby in a ditch for all i care. But freddie was my main worry I had to get him to talk to me he is or was my best friend and that's it my plan was set I'll get Sam out of the picture once and for all. I'd even kill her.

Sam's POV

Next Day At School

I was walking with freddie to our locker whe i saw her standing there I completely forgot all 3 of our lockers were right next to each other. I stopped and whispered in Freddie's ear.

" ignore her no matter what. " I said in his ear.

" Got it. " He said, and he looked really mad i could tell he was because he had this face he made when he was mad that was really cute. I love his mean mug.

We walked over there and opened our lockers when Carly spoke:

" Hey Freddie. " she said while twisting her hair and batting her eyelashes.

All he did was grab his books and close his locker, I did the same and we walked away.

Then I felt something hit my back I turned and saw that it was a fat cake, I thought Carly had thrown it at me but it was Gibby.

" There's the fat cake i owe you Sam. " he said while walking away.

I was relieved i didn't know he could throw so hard that kinda hurt.

The rest of the day was glum but I had a feeling something really bad was gonna happen.

I was walking home since Freddie's mom came to pick him up since he had a doctor's appointment. Anyways i was walking by a dark alley near this really scary neigborhood when 2 men stepped up to me and pulled me into a dark alley.

I could feel them breathing on me and then they dropped me in a chair and tied my hands and feet and taped my mouth.

Just then I heard a familiar voice, It was carly.

" Sam, You have been a very bad girl the past year stealing Freddie from me, getting pregnant with his baby which should've been mine might I add. But I won't just stand on the side and watch you take him away from me I will get him don't worry he will be mine once you get beaten senseless and hopefully to your death by these two very strong, muscular, and vicious men." She said while grabbing a bat by a nearby dumpster and swinging right at me, I could feel the pressure and a warm liquid run down the side of my head.

She hit me again, this time in my knee, It hurt so bad I wanted to just die, but I had a baby inside me and I didn't want to give up on it I would do whatever it takes to make sure that my baby gets to live it's whole life with or without me.

I could feel the two guy advancing towards me and hit me in my face with their beefy fists. It hurt ike a motherfucking bitch, but I wouldn't give up then and there so while they went to go pick up another weapon to beat me with I grabbed my phone and dialed 911 behing my back and screamed:

Please help me there beating me i'm in the corner of 5th street and Leed point!

I screamed before they grabbed my phone and hung it up. I was afraid that they didn't hear me when I felt a sharp pain on my thigh and saw they had just hit my thigh with a thing that looked like a mallet but with alot of spikes on it.

Just then i heard a siren and saw red lights in the distance, As i felt the last blow to my head i started to lose conciousness and all feelings in my hands & leg. I thought I was dying, NO NO NOO! Please No I can't die please no!


End file.
